Mea Culpa
by Pruls
Summary: J'avais été égoïste et stupide. Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que pour une vie j'avais troqué le monde. [OS/UA]


**Avant-propos** : Ce texte ne s'inscrit en aucun cas dans le canon, c'est une réalité alternative qui a tout d'abord été inspirée d'une citation d'André Gide : « **L'homme est incapable de choix et il agit toujours cédant à la tentation la plus forte.** »

Ce petit OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un défi sur une autre plateforme, pas de quoi s'alarmer donc si cela vous dit déjà quelque chose. Et on remercie encore et toujours **viria13** pour son splendide fanart, _Ron and Hermione - Death of Fred_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les pierres blanches de cette arche me semblaient crouler sous le lichen. Je la franchissais d'une démarche monotone, songeant à l'imposante et majestueuse école que j'aurais dû trouver là. Seules les herbes folles transperçaient les chemins pavés en indomptables caracoles tandis que les feuilles d'or descendaient, doucement mais sûrement portées par le vent. Je laissai la mélancolie m'envahir.

Mes pas résonnaient entre les murs où le silence s'imposait. D'un coup, l'agréable chaleur qui baignait mon visage s'intensifia et, pivotant, je m'aperçus que l'horizon n'était désormais plus que pourpre et ambre. Je dus trouver où coucher pour la nuit et revins sur mes pas en direction de Pré-au-Lard où les rires des élèves et les cris des marchands ambulants s'étaient tus depuis bien longtemps. Alors, j'empruntai une petite ruelle tortueuse où je n'étais pas encore passé et dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, ne serait-ce que du temps où j'étudiais encore ici. Mais peut-être ma mémoire me jouait-elle des tours ?

On ne voyait plus que de longs murs sales et explosés par endroit. Pas une des chétives maisons encore debout n'était éclairée. Madame Rosmerta se serait sans doute arraché les cheveux si elle avait pu voir ce qu'il restait de son établissement : le toit des Trois Balais semblait avoir glissé et s'étalait à présent sur le sol, recouvert d'une neige si propre qu'elle aurait pu aveugler un mal-voyant. Je pouffai. A treize ans, je m'amusais encore à bombarder les Serpentard d'énormes boules de neige. Harry s'en donnait tout autant à cœur joie.

J'étais au milieu de la rue, marchant à présent assez vite, quand j'entendis au dessus de ma tête un petit bruit. Je levai alors les yeux pour distinguer dans la pénombre de grands volets déployés où une femme magnifique étendait ses bras dans une inexplicable brume nacrée. Merlin, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Étais-je victime d'hallucinations ? Je reportai furtivement mon attention sur les extrémités de la ruelle, puis relevai à nouveau les yeux. Mais déjà elle avait disparu, et les volets s'étaient clos sans le moindre bruit.

«Imbécile! »

Sentant monter les larmes et l'angoisse, je m'assis et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Ma robe ne tarderait pas à s'humidifier si bien que je finirai par grelotter. Tant pis pour moi, je l'aurais bien mérité. Je saisis mon précieux déluminateur, le sortant délicatement de ma sacoche et j'y fis pression, faisant ainsi naître une flamme qui illumina la venelle jusqu'à au moins vingt mètres. Je me frictionnai d'un geste vif.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ? » murmurai-je lentement.

Cette fois-ci les larmes dévalèrent mes joues creusées par l'âge. Si vous arrêtiez n'importe qui dans les rues de Londres, il me donnerait quinze ans de plus. Le temps ne m'avait décidément pas épargné, il s'était écoulé, inexorablement. J'avais pourtant cru pouvoir jouer avec lui, pour un monde meilleur. Mais meilleur pour qui ? Je sanglotai de plus belle. J'avais couru après le succès, je l'avais raflé. J'avais couru après l'amitié, je l'avais décrochée. J'avais couru après l'amour d'une femme, je l'avais obtenu. J'avais fait l'erreur de courir après un souvenir et j'avais tout perdu. Je fermai les yeux et douloureusement, je me souvins.

* * *

Nous avions gagné. Voldemort était mort de la main de Harry Potter. Autour de moi, les autres ne cessaient de crier et s'étreindre en riant. Bien sûr, certains pleuraient les morts mais pas un seul instant leur peine ne m'avait intéressé. L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait pu souffrir ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Aucun malheur là-bas n'aurait pu égaler le mien en cet instant. L'adrénaline s'était estompée et je revenais durement à la réalité. Maman m'avait enlacé comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis toujours mais pour la première fois depuis le séjour de Papa à Ste Mangouste, j'avais ressenti en elle une profonde détresse. Ce fut sans doute là que je compris que ma famille n'en sortirait pas indemne. Cette souffrance ne s'effacerait jamais. Ses cheveux roux chatouillaient désagréablement mon nez. Mon cœur tapait violemment contre ma cage thoracique. Le sang affluait bien trop vite dans mon cerveau. Je m'extirpai de sa forte poigne et parcourai rapidement la salle des yeux avant d'apercevoir, soulagé, que tous mes frères entouraient George. Devant l'œil interrogateur de Ginny, j'étirai un rictus avant que mon regard ne glisse sur le Survivant souriant à ses côtés. Comment un abruti pareil avait-il pu survivre ? Il fallait que je prenne l'air, mon corps ne répondrait pas encore très longtemps.

Je posai faiblement la main sur l'épaule gauche d'Hermione, en grande discussion avec McGonagall. En me voyant, elles s'interrompirent et mon professeur recula aussitôt, l'air grave. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'articuler : « Je dois te parler ! ». Elle hocha la tête et m'emboîta le pas. Je m'étonnai d'avoir encore la force de pousser les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle et enjambai les morceaux d'armures éparpillés sur le pavé glacé. Je fus parcouru de frissons. Je finissais à peine de gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier principal en tournant la tête vers les deux gargouilles endommagées d'un couloir désert lorsqu'elle me retint par la main, silencieuse. Je levai un sourcil et l'encourageai à me suivre. Elle secoua la tête. Elle était intelligente, elle avait compris.

« Dis-moi où il est », grognai-je.  
« Il a été détruit avec tous les autres », chuchota-t-elle péniblement.  
« Menteuse ! » crachai-je en la pointant du doigt.  
« Personne n'a le droit de jouer avec le temps, Ronald. »

Je me tus. Je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel patient. La claque partit et sa tête vacilla sous le choc.

« Tu es égoïste », déclara-t-elle simplement après quelques secondes.  
« De nous deux, c'est toi qui es égoïste ! Que crains-tu au juste ? Que je ne t'embrasse pas si je retourne dans le passé pour lui sauver la vie ?! Je ne vais pas détruire le monde, je ne suis pas un criminel, Hermione ! Je vais éviter une mort inutile ! » m'écriai-je d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et elle s'empourpra. La colère m'empêchait d'être raisonnable, et encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenue de m'enfoncer son poing dans le visage.  
Elle fouilla son petit sac de perles et sortit précautionneusement l'objet de la poche intérieure, faisant glisser les chaînes dorées entre ses doigts : « Rien que Fred, promets-le moi ». Je trouvai son visage avec mes mains et l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres : « Merci ».

J'aurais sans doute lui dire que je l'aimais, que jamais nous ne serions séparés, pas même par ce voyage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de tout lui déballer quand j'ai pris possession de ses lèvres pour la seconde et dernière fois. Je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer, j'avais simplement pensé que nous aurions le temps.

* * *

Deux tours. Son dernier sourire se grava à jamais dans mon esprit. Mon corps entier se souleva, je n'avais plus aucun repère. Dans un "pop" sonore je tombai sur le sol dur du deuxième étage. Je me jetai un sortilège de désillusion, je ne devais pas être vu. Je devais me rendre vers la salle sur demande, au septième étage. Évitant les combats où parfois même des amis étaient en danger, je me pressai d'atteindre le maudis couloir. J'observai la montre bosselée qui ornait mon poignet : trois minutes d'avance, je m'en sortais impeccablement. Harry, Hermione et mon autre moi ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'angle du couloir, brandissant victorieusement le diadème. Des cris retentirent. Fred et Percy déboulèrent si soudainement que je dus me plaquer contre une tapisserie pour ne pas être heurté, lâchant au passage le retourneur de temps qui se fracassa à terre. « Je ne dois pas être vu », pensai-je. Le capuchon de l'un des deux Mangemorts tomba mais j'aurais été incapable de l'identifier, ce que Percy ne tarda pas de faire à ma place : « Bonjour, monsieur le ministre ! ». S'en suivit une réplique qui m'aurait fait mourir de rire si l'anxiété ne m'avait pas gagné. Ma vue se brouilla et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, j'avais perdu toute ma lucidité.

Je jetai un second coup d'œil à ma montre : d'un instant à l'autre le mur allait exploser et ensevelir toutes les personnes présentes. « Je ne dois pas être vu », me répétai-je, mais la conviction n'y était plus. Oubliant toutes les règles qui régissaient le temps, je levai le sort qui me rendait invisible, inspirai tout l'air que mes poumons pouvaient contenir et criai plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait :

« DÉGAGEZ ! »

De peur, ils reculèrent tous vers la fenêtre pour s'éloigner de moi et, avant que je réalise mon erreur, le pan de mur qui avait la première fois arraché la vie de Fred en emporta cette fois six de plus.

* * *

Le temps n'est pas un jeu et ses règles sont faites pour être respectées. J'avais pourtant cru pouvoir jouer avec lui, pour un monde meilleur, meilleur seulement pour moi. J'avais été égoïste et stupide. A vouloir sauver un frère, j'en avais perdu un deuxième. J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que pour une vie j'avais troqué le monde.

Nous avions gagné. Voldemort était mort de la main de Harry Potter. Dans la réalité que j'ai créée, nous avons perdu. Voldemort n'a pas eu à tuer Harry Potter, c'est moi qui ai causé sa propre mort. La communauté sorcière s'est peu à peu retrouvée à feu et à sang. Ma famille a été déportée et exécutée comme toutes les autres familles traîtres à leur sang et ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de résister. Ayant trouvé mon corps avec ceux des autres, les Mangemorts ne me cherchèrent pas. Les Moldus ont été parqués comme des bêtes en quatre mois seulement. Les milliers de cadavres ont été jetés dans des fosses communes. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir où avait été envoyée Maman. Je sais que les corps de ceux qui ont perdu la vie durant la bataille ont tous été brûlés.

Des larmes dégoulinèrent de nouveau. Mes membres gelés ne répondirent plus. A vingt-quatre ans, je me mourrai doucement dans la neige de Pré-au-Lard, avec la seule chose qu'il me restait : ma culpabilité.


End file.
